Summer Forever
by FlawedYetFearless
Summary: A kind of songfic to Summer Forever by Megan Nicole. Beach times with Jeroy and Peddie. Minor Amfie, Mickara and Fabina if you look closely. T because I don't want to rate it K just in case.


**Hey there, so this is a oneshot I felt I just had to write because summer is coming (hopefully, the UK isn't looking so promising judging by today) and to the people that are reading Thin Line, an update is coming your way. Everything has been so crazy though but an update is coming.**

**Anyway, there are like no Jeroy oneshots but this kind of one even though it involves everyone so here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis or Summer Forever by Megan Nicole**

_Put that old mustang in drive_

_Heart is yours for the taking_

_We don't have to say goodbye_

_If it was summer forever_

Joy looked down at her phone which was vibrating with a text from Patricia

"Hurry up! We're waiting outside for you. Jerome and Eddie are talking nonstop. Eddie thinks that you play football in tights and a helmet. How are they still on that topic!? Save me!"

Joy laughed at her friend's text before returning to the matter at hand. Her hair. It was a bad day to say the least and if she spent more than minimal time on it Patricia would be sure to explode so she pulled it up into a decent ponytail and pulled out a couple of strands around her face.

She then clattered downstairs, beach bag on her shoulder and tied up her sky blue converse which she had studded and she was very proud of. She put her Ray Bans and shouted goodbye to her mum who was probably in the garden pottering around.

She walked down the path of her house with a smile on her face as Jerome strode over and grabbed her bag to put in the boot. She smiled her thanks and plonked herself in the front seat turning around to see Patricia and Eddie in the backseat.

"Took you long enough, I had to put up with her whining _where's Joy_ every five seconds" Eddie joked rolling his eyes as Patricia jabbed him in the ribs.

"Not nearly as bad as when she said that _every 5 seconds_ the year Joy went missing" Jerome laughed as he sat down in the driver's seat, narrowly Patricia flicking him behind the ear.

"So where to? Our regular beach?" Jerome asked us, although Joy had a feeling the question was mainly pointed at her.

"We go there _every year_" Patricia moaned. Eddie nodded his agreement.

"Let's see where we end up? Adds a bit of adventure, should be fun" Joy suggested.

"Yeah, now are we going to go or have a nice girly chat in the car for the rest of the day in this exact spot?" Eddie asked sarcastically.

"Very funny weasel. Now Mara, Mick, Nina, Fabian, Amber and Alfie are all stuck at Amber's because she can't decide what to wear so we'll text them when we get there telling them where we are?" Patricia interjected.

They all nodded their agreements as Jerome put his car into drive and Joy flicked through the different radio stations until she found one which was playing 'Party in the USA' by Miley Cyrus and she settled for that.

"That's an old song." Eddie commented in passing.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't realise there was an expiration date on music!" Patricia butted in.

Eddie rolled his eyes as Patricia asked him why he didn't reply and he shot back that not everybody's goal in life was to make an argument out of everything and then they shared this smile that, in their language means 'All is forgiven and forgotten'

Eventually they pulled up at a beach with Mara, Mick, Fabian, Nina, Amber and Alfie in tow actually because they managed to catch up with them when Eddie was stocking up on food for the hour that was left in the car at the service station under the pretence of going to the toilet while Jerome refuelled the car and Patricia and Joy cranked up the radio just to annoy him.

It was a sandy beach with the waves lapping up to the shore and crashing against the rocks. All the girls kicked off their shoes and took off their cover ups with the guys taking off their shirts and shoes too.

Eddie proposed the idea of a boys vs girls volleyball game which everyone agreed to, even Patricia, after some persuading after she complained how cliché it was.

All in all the guys won. The girls' argument was that they had Mick on their side and they had Amber who didn't realise that "this would involve falling into sand!"

After this everyone went to do their own things. Mick, Alfie and Eddie went to scarf down food, Fabian and Nina read, Amber, Mara and Patricia tanned, well Amber and Mara tanned while Patricia curled up under an umbrella and fell asleep. Jerome and Joy ran into the sea and splashed about. After a bit of calm splashing Joy jumped on Jerome and pushed him under giggling all along the way, running out of the ocean to go back to get the umbrella Patricia had been sleeping under before she woke up and went to the bathroom to guard herself from a Jerome induced attack.

"Come here Mercer. I'm in a very huggy mood right now." Jerome cooed innocently, making Joy get shivers which she put down to the fact that the sun was setting and it was getting colder rather than the fact that she was nervous. She was so wrapped up in convincing herself that was it that the next thing she knew she was getting wrapped up in a hug by a very wet Jerome and she couldn't get out of it.

"Amber! Help!" She managed to splutter in the hope that Amber would rise from her tanning spot talking to Alfie seeing as he had just gotten back from buying her some sugar free fruit flavoured water. She had the lemon and lime one whereas Joy much preferred the strawberry one.

"Aw, boo isn't that so cute, I'm going to take some pictures for the Jeroy scrapbook I'm going to make!" Amber exclaimed.

"Take a mental picture and help me!" Joy cried, even though she was only joking and she knew that a scrapbook was the Amber seal of approval for a relationship so she was very touched.

Amber simply shook her head and started snapping pictures, Jerome not being the biggest fan of having pictures taken of him while he looked like a drowned rat, promptly let go of Joy.

Amber frowned, "No fun!" She said, then quickly returning her face to neutral because she probably remembered that frowning caused frown lines.

At that moment, Mara and Mick approached them with Mick's arm wrapped around Mara's waist.

"Hey guys, we saw this poster for a free beach concert and it starts in half an hour" Mara said.

Nina had a look at it and said that they would probably be able to get back by midnight if they left straight after the concert.

"Alright, I'm going to get changed and then grab a coffee and then come back here for the concert" Joy said, still wet in her bikini, "anyone with me?"

One by one the girls followed her to grab their bags and go to get changed.

Joy looked over the outfit she had packed; a pair of shorts, her lace peplum top and a pair of dip dye crochet ombre Toms. She noticed that she would probably be very cold later that night as she only had her cardigan to keep her warm. She sighed and hoped that it wouldn't be too cold and the coffee would warm her up.

As she walked out, Joy noticed that all the girls were waiting for her.

"Could you be any slower?" Patricia joked as they walked out to the local coffee place.

They got back with their coffee with around 5 minutes to spare. As soon as they saw the guys Eddie took Patricia's coffee and drank some of it. This made for a very amusing argument which filled up the 5 minutes they had left. Just as the concert was about to start, Fabian decided to go around and take everyone's coffee cups which was much appreciated.

At around 11pm, which was the time that they left because the concert ran late, Jerome noticed that Joy was shaking because of how cold she was and took off his jacket and gave it to her. Joy took it willingly, commenting after she had it on, "We're almost as cliché as Patricia and Eddie now" Jerome laughed, Patricia threw her a dirty look and Eddie complained about how hungry he was.

As they all piled into the cars they got there in they said their goodbyes to the other car. Joy, Jerome, Patricia and Eddie had been driving for around half an hour and seeing as Jerome drove the first time round and Eddie and Patricia had sat in the back, Eddie was driving with Patricia in the seat next to him and Jerome and Joy in the back.

Patricia was snoring lightly, Eddie was driving and as Joy was dropping off to sleep she murmured

"Jerome?"

"Yeah?" Jerome yawned, wrapping his arm around Joy.

"I wish it was summer forever" Joy said, yawning before she fell asleep with Jerome following promptly.

"And they say _we're _cliché." Eddie muttered to himself.


End file.
